


Beautiful As You Are Sweet

by zainmaliak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainmaliak/pseuds/zainmaliak
Summary: Simon and Jace had been for a quite a long time but that didn’t stop them from being stuck in a perpetual honeymoon phase. After having been together for so long they had gotten quite comfortable in their relationship but never complacent. One thing that kept their relationship interesting and enjoyable for them both was that their commitment to each other never wavered and neither did their desire to make the other feel important and loved. All they really wanted was to make each other feel loved.





	

Simon quite literally almost screamed when he woke up this morning to what was potentially the most insane display of affection he had seen from his boyfriend yet. Jace’s face was directly above his as he hovered above him on all fours. Wearing a ridiculously cocky (and attractive) smirk as he climbed off of his sleepy boyfriend and motioned towards the gifts that currently took up more than half of their small bedroom. Pointing towards a literal dozen balloons and teddy bear that was most certainly bigger than Simon was, Jace looked quite smug. “Oh. My. God. You’re insane. My boyfriend is literally crazy; I can’t believe this.” Simon said with an incredulous look on his face.  


“I knew you’d love it, happy Valentines day babe.” Jace replied to a still dumbstruck Simon as he began to move over to him and wrap his arms around him, pressing their bare torsos together in an astonishingly tight hug before releasing him with a kiss on the forehead followed by a single on the nose. It was a habit he had picked up after Simon had told him they were the two things he was the most insecure about, and Jace had, obviously let him know that they were just as perfect as every other part of him.  


“Wow, I really have no idea what I did to deserve this. You know you’re really setting the bar too high for me, and I don’t think I appreciate it. You know how much I love underachieving.” Simon added thoughtfully.  


“You’re right, it really was quite rude of me, I deeply apologize.” Jace called out as he left their bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.  
“While I do appreciate the apology, you are not forgiven, you smart ass.” Simon countered as he slowly crawled out of bed and started on his way in the same direction his boyfriend had went a moment earlier as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. They made pancakes together and got slightly more batter on each other than what made into the pan as they started the morning together. They eat in between their usual banter and soft kisses. Then both dressed for the day and said their goodbyes as Jace left for work and Simon for his morning. And if Simon’s first class was actually at ten instead of nine that morning, well he might have just forgotten that little detail as he called up his best friend and headed towards the mall.  


“Clary you don’t understand; he literally woke me up to the most amazing presents ever. And I know Jace, if that was what he gave me this morning it will be nothing compared to what he has planned for later… like there’s no way that’s the end… of course I got him something, but still its not enough. Ok … thanks Clary, you’re a life saver.” Simon breathed a sigh a relief at his friends promise to help him find a gift, sometimes he really did wish his boyfriend just wasn’t so god damn perfect.  


Jace was all smiles and practiced charm as he worked, making sure to smile extra bright and get every latte out within record time. Halfway through his shift as the steady stream of customer seemed to slowed down he took the opportunity to slip away from the counter and to the back where he faced his manager. “Hey, things have slowed down a little bit back there huh?” Jace commented as she looked up and nodded as if she knew what he was up to. “Anddd I’ve basically worked every day this week, I’ve got a lot of hours. So do you think maybe I could get off a bit early today, its important.” Jace continued as his voice dripped with sweetness and an award winning smile to top it all off. As if anyone could resist him when he put that much work into his delivery, she agreed to let him off and he nearly did a victory dance as he shed his apron and headed out the door of the small coffee shop.  


Both boyfriends spend too much time that day somewhere they weren’t supposed to be, taking their time and preparing something special for the other, trying to let the other know how much they meant to them. After having been together for so long they had gotten quite comfortable in their relationship but never complacent. One thing that kept their relationship interesting and enjoyable for them both was that their commitment to each other never wavered and neither did their desire to make the other feel important and loved.  


When they met up that evening they had both changed into slightly more formal attire and joined each other for dinner at their favorite restaurant, a sort of tradition of theirs. They laughed over appetizers, shared stories over dinner, and a kiss with dessert. The pair both seemed to be a bundle of nerves as they climbed up the stairs to their shared apartment, fingers intertwined as their feet moved in sync. Simon fumbled slightly more usual with the key, and Jace seemed almost reluctant to say “Okay, so … should I go first or do you want to?”.  


Seemed to ponder for a moment before replying “You, you can go first.” With his words Jace nodded and wandered into the other room before emerging a second later holding a small velvet box. Although it was certainly a present that commanded less attention than what Simon had received that morning it somehow made his heart race even more. He stood there practically mesmerized as Jace slowly began to open the box before seeming to think better of it and shut it quickly.  


Simon really thought he was going to fall over as Jace slowly began to lower himself to the ground until he stood below, on one knee with the small box now open and displaying a stunning ring. “Um.. I don’t want this to feel like a lot of pressure or anything but I’ve never loved someone like I love you Simon. I’ve never met someone who lets me feel so loved and makes me appreciate the little things so much. And I just want to feel that way forever… like how I feel about you… with you and never stop. I just … really want to be with you Simon, forever, so will you marry me?” Jace rambled on as Simon began to tear up. As soon as he had finished his speech Simon reached down without a word and crashed his lips onto Jace’s and laughed into the kiss as the tears kept rolling down his cheek. They stayed like that, with Simon in Jace’s lap for what felt like eternity, sucking the air of each other and only pausing to take single breaths, nothing more.  


After several minutes they seemed to feel it time to separate slightly as Jace placed the ring on Simon’s and the couple was nothing but a fit of laughter and shining smiles. “You really are the absolute worst; this makes my present look horrible.” Simon commented in what Jace easily recognized as fake pouting as he examined his new jewelry. “And I thought I had done so good, but there you had to go and ruin it. I should have known you would try to out do me; with how terribly mean you are.” Simon continued to complain.  


“Hmmm, as much as I would love to have just completely beaten you, I’m positive you’re present was perfect. Why don’t you go get it?” Jace said as even though he knew Simon was playing around that he could sense that he really did feel inferior to Jace’s gifts. Sure that he had picked out something fantastic Jace waited until he returned carrying a small box wrapped in bright green wrapping paper. Now quite curious as to what was in there Jace got to work ripping up the gift as soon as Simon had handed it to him. Not that he had made that an easy task with the five layers of paper he put, the little bastard. But when Jace finally reached the end he found himself just speechless at what had been hidden inside.  


Jace stared up at Simon’s eyes in amazement as he looked down on what was surely the best the best present anybody had ever gotten him. In his hands Jace held a stuffed falcon plushie and old children’s book. He stared up at Simon like he had just made all of the sky’s star appear in their living room. “I know its like literally nothing compared to what you got me but I know how you felt about what with your dad and your falcon when you were kid and I know this can’t make up for it but I just thought you’d … like it I hope… and Alec said that was your favorite book… so this is like a first edition I know you’ve mentioned it before. But if you don’t like it I could get you like a watch maybe? Or get a ring for you now since I’ve got mine I guess … or like” Simon’s ramblings were cut off by an unexpectedly tight hug and he allowed his worries to melt away as he pressed himself against Jace’s body.  


“This is literally perfect, you big dork. God I love you so much.” Jace said with a light smile on his lips as he stared at his new fiancée and felt like they luckiest man on Earth. And he knew in that moment they must have two of the happiest people, or pretty god damn close as Jace laughed and Simon blushed while he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and the tip of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much if you actually read all this, this is my first time actually completing and posting something so obviously I'm a bit nervous. I know this wasn't great and was probably riddled with grammatical errors but hope you enjoyed it anyway. You can find me on tumblr at fourmp3.


End file.
